A missing moment from When it Rains, by IdealSkeptic
by koko23cat
Summary: Silver and Cold - A missing scene from 'When it Rains' by IdealSkeptic. A fleeting look into the relationship between Leah and Demetri, and their love born from supernatural tragedy.


**It's amazing what you find when you clear out your hard drive. This was inspired by the wonderful 'When it Rains' by Idealskeptic. I love the blond interpretation of Demetri (AKA Charlie Bewely) and I love the idea of him paired with Leah.**

**This scene is set somewhere around the middle of the story. Edward, Alice and Bella are dead, killed by the Volturi, but if you need to know more, simply read the story by Idealskeptic. **

**You won't regret it.**

**FYI: This is the first non Jasper I ever wrote...**

* * *

><p><strong>Leah.<strong>

I sighed, tracing my finger over his chiselled chest. He closed his eyes. A mellow rumbling sound escaped his lips. Momentarily distracted by his obvious contentment, I leaned over and pressed my lips to the place where his heart once beat. His cool fingers grazed over my blazing skin.

My eyes fluttered closed. "Mmm, stop changing the subject," I said as my body betrayed me, responding immediately to his feather light touch.

"Why, _Lupa_? What were we talking about?" he teased softly.

"Christmas," I reminded him, "we were talking about Christmas. Are you really not coming?"

Demetri sighed, his hands stilling in their dance on my spine. "To a Christmas celebration with vampires, humans and werewolves? Leah, you do realise I was born before Christmas existed, don't you?"

I sat up slightly, resting my chin on his marble abdomen. "So Christmas isn't your thing, huh?"

"Not really," he admitted. "But it isn't just that. The Cullens are still mourning their loss. I just remind them of that, it wouldn't be right to intrude."

"They don't think like that," I protested. "You know they don't."

Demetri shook his head. "No, I know they don't _want_ to think like that. It's not the same."

I pursed my lips. He was wrong, not even Jasper bore ill feeling towards Demetri. He'd fought with the Cullens the day Edward, Alice and Bella had been killed and he'd seen vampires he'd lived with for centuries torn apart in front of him.

He'd given up everything and renounced his loyalty to the bloodsuckers ruling family but it had been too late to stop the massacre. He felt awful that he couldn't do more, but it was only him who thought that way.

"And," Demetri went on when I didn't respond. "Your human friends and family will be there, it's too much to risk."

"But you haven't fed on a human for ages," I said, reaching up to trace the dark shadows under his copper coloured eyes. They wouldn't judge you, anyway. Jasper still slips up."

Demetri caught my hand in his. "You are very sweet, _Lupa_, but you are also wrong. I happen to know the soldier hasn't slipped in decades. Besides, like you said, Christmas means nothing to me. This is a time for your family, not for us."

Ignoring the flare of hurt that ripped through me, I sat up a little more and narrowed my eyes. "You don't see me as your family?"

"On the contrary," Demetri said, pulling me up to straddle his lap. "You are my life, Leah. But your mother is mortal, she needs this time. You and I have all the time in the world."

I stayed silent. The events of the last three years had taught me that immortality was far from a certainty, but Demetri was over a thousand years old. A week or so meant nothing to him. Still, it stung that he didn't appear to think he'd miss me at all.

"So, I take it Jasper decided to stay with the Cullens?" Demetri said after a while.

"I assume so," I said absently. "Jake said he was coming."

Demetri smiled. "That saves me the trouble of going looking for him then."

"I thought Carlisle declined your offer?" I said, curious in spite of myself.

"He did. It was open ended, though. He might have changed his mind if he was still missing now."

I leaned down and trailed my lips along his collarbone, smiling as a shudder passed through him. I remembered Demetri's heartfelt offer to track Jasper when he'd left after Alice's death. At the time, I'd been relieved Carlisle had said no. I shared his fears that Jasper wouldn't react well to being followed by a Volturi tracker.

Demetri was feared the world over but even he could admit that the blond, scarred Cullen was dangerous.

"Nessie told me he's been back a while."

"And how is Nessie?" Demetri said, pulling me down to lie with him again.

A small smile graced his lips as he thought of the little hybrid child so many had died to save. He didn't know her well. He kept his distance when we were with the Cullens, wary of upsetting or worrying them, but he was secretly very fond of her. He called her _Angioletto _and read to her in Italian.

"She's okay," I said quietly as I lay my head on his chest. "Jake says she still cries a lot but she's more settled than she was."

"She is very young to have witnessed such tragedy," Demetri mused, his eyes taking on the wistful look they often bore when we spoke of Renesmee. "But she has time on her side. She will grow up and find her mate, and maybe even have a child of her own. Anything is possible for her."

"She's Jake's imprint," I reminded him.

"So there is even more hope," Demetri concluded. "Male shifters have human mates, do they not?"

I sighed, not liking the direction the conversation was heading. "Carlisle doesn't know if Nessie will be able to have children."

Demetri didn't respond verbally. A soft rumble from his chest was enough to know he'd sensed my discomfort.

I changed the subject. "Where will you go?"

"Maybe Alaska," Demetri said. "Eleazar won't be pleased to see me, but Tanya should keep me in line."

I hardened my glare a touch. The Denali clan had always been perfectly pleasant, but I'd never warmed to the surviving unattached sister. Demetri swore blind he'd never been intimate with her, but I still didn't trust her. If you asked me, she was the ultimate cougar.

"Relax, _Lupa_," Demetri said easily. "Maybe Garrett will come away with me. I know he's feeling restless."

"Just stay away from the succubus," I said firmly.

"I will," he promised, kissing me. "Our time is up."

The pull between us hurt my heart as I reluctantly agreed that he was right. It was time for us to separate.

We redressed slowly, sharing lingering kisses and gentle touches. But no amount of hesitation could delay the inevitable, and too soon, it was time for me to go.

I stopped as I turned to phase, looking back at Demetri as he watched me leave. "Promise me you won't go to Italy," I said suddenly.

Demetri blinked; his surprise clear. "Why would I go to Italy?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "Just try to stay in America, for me, please?"

He smiled, it was sincere and sweet, betraying his age and giving his features a boyish grace. "I will stay as close to you as I can. Now go, your mother will be waiting."

"I love you," I said as I turned away. I was in my wolf form before he could reply but I heard his whispered words as I sped away.

_Ti amo con tutta l'anima._

I love you with all my soul.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't remember writing this, at all, so to me, it feels like someone else did. Weird. Thanks, Nic, for letting me borrow your world for a moment.<strong>


End file.
